Another Twist
by Kitcat-Writer-of-Skies
Summary: {Redo Of Twisted Tale} Here we are with a new story. Full of adventures, angry foxes, and much more! Hollymist and Ring flavors included! So I welcome you to the world of Another Twist...
1. Chapter 1

Another Twist Chapter 1: Okay... We need to stop meeting like this!

**A/N: Haha, this is like me isn't it. Starting a story before I finish another... I'm not the only one! *points at Cliff* I'm like her! ._.''' Yes emoticon things...from the TaigaKitten. Don't bother looking that up... Taiga is my Role-Play partner on CC. You do see where my character got the nickname "Tai" for Ty now right X3 YOU BETTER!**

**Quick explanation: Takes place after Twisted Tale meaning that Mid is *legasp* Dead! And that Terima is hiding herself for the time being. And... Magmar has a Factory of death :D manned by Draneoka, Shiner, Sin(re), Wildfire and Whisper.**

**Uh... I may as well take TT down, (Twisted Tale) I'm also doing some of TotM (Tales of the Mind) right now. Anyways on with the storeh!**

_It's so coldddddddddddddd! No matter how long I'm here I'll never get used to this! _Amiki thinks shivering. _Okay, I never want to see a frozen lake. I've changed my mind!_

"Where is he?!" She hisses her ears flattened against her head searching for warmth.

Amiki sighs and starts to chew on her jacket in boredom. Her auburn-golden hair frosted with snowflakes and she's not much better.

"Sometimes I wish I'd picked regular gloves instead of these. And a better coat." She mutters to herself.

"Mik! I finally found you!" Ty calls spotting the poor fox-hybrid hiding in the trees.

"Finally." She says.

"Come on! I need to show you!" He says and Amiki sighs and follows him.

"What exactly are you showing me anyways?" She asks her teeth chattering.

"The lava lake and the cliffs of course!" He says with a grin.

"I'll never understand how you and the others can walk around here without being cold." Amiki says gritting her teeth.

"Try human on that matter. I've always loved snowy forests. One of the nicknames the others have for me makes fun of this fact." Ty tells her.

"What is this nickname then?" Amiki asks with a mischievous grin.

"What do the first three letters of Taiga sound like?" He asks.

"'Tai' Ohhh... I get it now. Tai, Ty, Taiga!" Amiki says and Ty sighs and looks away from her.

"Oh... if it embarrasses you I won't use it. But it's still funny and factual!" Amiki says.

"I suppose it is... Amy." Ty says grinning at her.

"Why you..." Amiki says glaring at him.

"Uh... wait don't Amiki please!" Ty squeaks.

"You better run!" She yells and the boy takes off not wanting to be attacked.

"I am! I AM!" He yells and keeps running until he's far away from her.

"I should stop now... she's probably cooled down." Ty says.

"MREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Amiki screeches and tackles him.

"AMIKI!" He yells.

"I DID IT!" She cheers.

"Okay... can you get off me. The claws are digging into my back." He says.

"Sorry." Amiki says and climbs off only to jump back on. "MY PAWS! IT'S SO FREAKING COLD!"

"It's even worse here. I'm lying in the snow. Just switch back to normal just not on me." Ty says shivering.

"Fine." Amiki mutters and climbs off and stands in the snow long enough to switch back to her regular form.

"Much better." Ty murmurs getting up.

"I'm still freezing!" She squeaks.

"Look we're almost there. Just don't tackle me again." Ty says and starts to walk again.

"Wait!" Amiki cries running to catch up with him. As soon she catches up he stops.

"Why'd we stop Ty?" Amiki asks.

"Uh..." He stutters staring.

"Fli. How any times have I told you not to do that!?" Ring cries in frustration.

"Sorry sis..." Fli murmurs staring at the scorched tree. Another victim of his uncontrollable lightning powers.

"Will you two stop bickering?!" Hollymist screams getting both brother and sister's attention.

"Uh...hate to interrupt but what happened to that tree?" Ty asks.

"See what you've done now Fli!" Ring yells facepalming, her magenta ringed tail standing on end in anger.

Fli looks around until he spots Amiki trying to hide behind Ty.

"FRIEND!" He yells and tackle hugs her.

"YEEEEE! FLI!" Amiki yelps.

"This is strange..."Ty murmurs.

"Ty?" Hollymist asks.

"Holly? Is that you?" He asks.

"Yes it is my Taiga kitten." She says with a grin.

"How do you still remember that nickname?!" He asks. "It's been what, 7 or 8 years since we last met!"

"I have a great memory my Taiga kitten." Holly says with a smirk.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Ring mutters going to stare at something shinning in the snow.

"Step away from the pearl." Will says snatching it and retreating back into the tree.

"W-what... the heck?" Ring says.

"That was Will. He does that alot." Ty says.

"O-oh... o-kay..." Ring says stuttering.

"Well….how'd ya meet Mik?" Fli asks.

"Well…." Ty starts and Amiki comes to stand next to him to voice her side.

***Majestic flashback time :D***

"_Are you alright?" The boy asked and the one of his eyes she could see sparkled with curiosity. _

"_I'm f-fine…" Amiki stuttered out her voice shaky from the cold. Getting up and brushing herself off she discovered even with her boots the boy was much taller than her. _

"_You're freezing aren't you? Here take this." The boy said and proceeded to give her his scarf._

_The boy didn't seem to be as cold as she was and Amiki figured it was because he probably lived in this freezing Taiga. The thought sent another shiver down her spine and the fur on her tail fluffed up, even so she kept walking._

"_What's your name?" The boy asked as they walked._

"_I-I'm Amiki. Just call me Ami or Mik." She told him. The boy nodded and they continued whereas the trees looked the same to Amiki but the boy clearly had a sense of where he was going._

"_I'm Ty; it's nice to meet you Mik." He responded and Amiki shuddered at the nickname. Most people just called her Ami or by her full name. Only one person had ever called her Mik before this… her friend Kanifli. Kanifli was another hybrid like her only being a cat instead of a fox. _

"_Are you alright?" Ty asked shaking her from her memories. Amiki nodded and when she turned back to look she almost squeaked with surprise. _

_A silvery metallic puppy stared at her its blue eyes glowing._

"_Oh I see you've met Knife. He's my cousin's." Ty told her and Amiki ceased her fur's sticking straight up._

_Suddenly an orange and cream kitten whizzed past with an auburn haired girl hot on its trail._

"_MUFFIN!" The girl yelled and the puppy went and scooped the kitten up in its jaws. The puppy trotted over to the girl who was busy readjusting her headset._

"_Thanks Knife. Treats at Ella's tonight!" The girl told the puppy who barked in joy._

"_Ha…that's my cousin Brye, and her pets. Just wait until you meet my sisters…" Ty said to Amiki and walked off to possibly look for them. Watching Brye she again noticed that she just had a scarf as well with her teal shirt and her skirt. The headset was plain black and the mic and the centers of it were colored a bright teal. Looking closer Amiki noted a jagged scar from her shoulder to her wrist but the barking robo-pup didn't seem to care. _

**A/N: That's enough. Time for beautiful nummy chickens :D Also. Fish at my house are "swimming chickens" Not my idea XD**

**Ring and Holly are more of my neko OCs, Fli falls under that category as well, Amiki is a fox-girl and you all know what Will and Ty are.**

**I don't own Will. He belongs to: Kongyroo1 :3**

**The flashback is from Twisted Tale which I'm replacing with dis magical thing. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	2. Chapter 2

Another Twist Chapter 2: SASHA!

**A/N: Featuring my newest OCs Sasha and Rusty! Also this chapter is Glacier and Hollymist flavored XD It's also a tiny bit Rusty and Sasha flavored too... maybe!**

**I have some horrid news though... my cat was hit by a car this morning... it was bad to have a 3-4 month old kitten die this way... but my beautiful Sammeh? It was 3 times worse. Sam's staying in these stories though but you'll notice that his character will be treated diffrently... I'd just like to say, if anyone's had an animal die like this I can tell you I know. We don't know what to do with Sam yet... As of the moment he's in an old box on our back porch. I'd love your opinion on this... He was my longest living pet and meant the most to me... This was terrible for me and my younger brother. Kyran doesn't quite understand this yet though... But Z and I do.**

**I'm just glad I saw him... Some of his orange fur fell off and I caught it. It's now inside a plastic bag in a box in my room. I've always known how horrible it is to loose a pet... but having two go out like that is the most horrifying thing to a person. This will always rock my claim that Cats are my favorite animal. NOTHING will change that. Nothing will chage the amount of hatred I have for the person or people that hit my cats.**

**I got Sam in early 2011 when he was still techically a kitten, he would hide but always was happy at this time. When we came to my Grans house for the time he made friends with Pippen and the other two cats here at the time: Merry and Loca. In 2012 we took him somewhere pets like him weren't supposed to go outside... but shortly a tiny tabby she-kitten changed that and he was out everyso often. Later that year we got Bandit the g-pig and Tearrian the small tabby kitten. Bandit was amazing and loved the cats. H e even thought he was one at times. Sadly his life was cut short when he caught heatstroke while we were on vacation and passed. Tear was very sweet and shy and was confined to the indoors since he was very small. In October however he got out and evem though I was told he'd be fine I still wasn't sure. My fears were confirmed true when he was hit by a car and found dead at the bottom of the driveway the next morning... We made it through 2013 with no deaths of any animals... but Sam was slightly paranoid as I've noted sometimes. We've been in our house for shortly over a year now and nothing had happened...**

**Today I finally understood this... now he's gone and I hope Tearrian and Bandit will guide him. Mocha will recive plenty of love and affection being the very last pet to make it through.**

**Undoubtedly though. I love Sam and all the other animals that have followed me through my life: From Charlie the dog to Kaylin the black cat to Meko the brawler grey cat to Kita the fiesty calico to Bandit the G-pig that thought he was a cat to Terrian the explorer to Samwise the not so wise but kind. I also love the living animals: Merry the six-toed she-cat, Loca the gaurdian black cat, Pippen the lonely tabby, Tigger the silly beagle-hound and Mocha Joe the squeaky G-pig.**

_**R.I.P Samwise~ June 11th 2010-Febuary 26th 2014**_

**I'll get on with the story now... sorry for the horribly long A/N... forgive me dear readers...**

**Hollymist's POV**

"Okay then... but... can someone get me a jacket? I'M FREEZING!" I screech.

"Geez Holly calm down." Fli says and I look at Ring who gives me the 'I don't know. I don't care' expression, I then look at Ty who starts to laugh while Amiki shakes her head.

"Why are you laughing? All of us are wearing jackets at least! You're the one who does't have one!" I say.

"You'll get used to it. Only the worst of icy winds can make me even shiver!" He says.

"I really don't like you right now." I say.

"Oh well. If you want you can follow us. It's getting dark. I'll take you to the lake tomorrow Mik." Ty says and I notice he's right. Amiki is staring all over the place like she thinks something's coming.

"What do you mean?" Ring asks.

"Ring he's not like us. Neither is Amiki." Fli says.

"Riiiiiiiiight. I'm not a neko, I'm a fox!" Amiki says.

"And Will is a nacho! Can we move on?" Ty says.

"I AM NOT A NACHO!" The boy from earlier yells.

"Just go home!" Ty yells at him.

"Fineeeeeeeeee." The other one says and pops back into the tree.

"Alright... I'm going come on Mik..." Ty says before walking away.

"Okay!" Amiki says and sprints after him. "Wait!"

"I'm going too." Fli says and runs after the two.

"FLI!" Ring yells and runs after him I sigh and run to catch up.

"WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yell.

**Glacier's POV**

"Glacier? Are they back yet?" Windselian asks.

"For the millionth time, NO!" I yell. "Go bother Krissi or Brye! Leave me alone!"

"O-kay... sorry." Windselian says and walks away.

_Finally..._I think. Windsey's been at my neck all day asking if Amiki and Ty were back. So note to self, _throw something at one of them later._

At this moment Amiki comes in and starts doing a victory dance.

"You only won becuase you can see better than I can!" Ty says and I laugh.

"AMIKI!" Windselian yells and proceeds to tackle her sister.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Amiki yells. Shortly after this a girl with shoulder length black hair walks in and gives Windselian a blank expression.

Her hair has a darkish-indigo tint on the edges and her eyes are dark blue. She's wearing a dark blue vest over a white and grey striped tank top, a dark grey pair of shorts, black boots and she has a grey scarf. It takes a moment for me to notice but she has cat ears that blend almost directly into her hair.

_Great. More of them._ I think when another girl and a smaller boy tumble in and almost knock the other over.

"Ring! Fli! Watch it!" She yelps.

Well that takes care of their names. Ring has a pink sweater and her hair is a cream color and a ring of magenta runs over the middle while a patch that hangs over her eye is dyed a blue color. Her skirt is a light green and she has boots simmilar to mine. Also did I mention! Both she and Fli also have cat ears! Ring's ears are cream and are ringed in the center by the same blue as the patch and her ears both have small golden earings in them.

Fli has mouse brown hair and cream tipped ears. There's not much to say about him considering I can't really see him at the moment...

"Help!" He squeaks. "Ring's smothering me!"

"Sorry little bro." Ring says and frees him.

Okay then...

**?'s POV**

"Guys I'm not so sure about this..." Sasha say.

"Don't worry Sa. I've got this." I say confidently while inside I'm not sure I can pull this off either. Well... I've got to or Felixea will have my head...

"Guys I found her!" Crysali calls. I turn to look at her trying to make the least amount of noise possible. Crysali's wings are closed and she's trying her best to keep them still. Sasha sighs.

"SSHHH!" I say and Sasha stops.

"Rust, Sa stop messing around this is serious!" Crysali says. "Terima's over there!"

Terima is sitting in the clearing with her back to us. I think she's singing...

"Don't do love, don't do friends

I'm only after success

Don't need a relationship

I'll never soften my grip

Don't want cash, don't want card

Want it fast, want it hard

Don't need money, don't need fame

I just want to make a change

I just wanna change

I just wanna change

I just wanna change

I just wanna change

I just wanna change

I know exactly what I want and who I want to be

I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine

I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy

Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh."

**A/N: There! Doneeeee!**

**My mood has improved over time writing this so thank you :D**

**The song is Oh no by Marina and the diamonds. You'll see why next chapter.**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out, Peace guys (;**


	3. Chapter 3

Another Twist Chapter 3: I didn't shoot you! I swear!

**A/N: The horridness of having something stuck in your head for hours….. And the fact that people think its "FREAKIN' HILARIOUS" your pet died. -.- *sighs* I'm sorry for raging at anyone yesterday. I was at first just sad, then I got angry and pissed off. One thing someone whose stories I like did made me snap and I got really mad at them. Who wouldn't be mad if someone took one of your things you spent a long while on right? Well she probably didn't know…. But still Cliffeh….. I trusted you D: It's like the world is out to get me! First Sam, now my friends are ignoring me and backstabbing me! It's like a never ending chain of torture! How'd you feel if you had to endure that?! HUH!? **

**Anyways…. Sorry as always for the rant…. I used to be able to hold those back a lot better but since starting these stories it's been hard to keep my emotions in check. ._. I do have my moments. And teachers are stupid sometimes… I've had smarter. So yesh…. This chapter is Titanium and Ty flavored :D It's also (finally) Skill flavored too :3 He's the OC that made me mad at Cliff…. Uh… I started this A/N Yesterday….. I'm not really sure where my mind was at so…. **

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER! *sweatdrops and blushes in embarrassment* **

**Titanium's POV**

I groan inwardly as I try to walk. When I find that hunter I'm going to tear them apart… Until then I must limp around and try and get more fish…. I love fish…..

"Okay…. I think I've done enough…" I mutter and sit next to a tree. I sigh and try to remember what I'm exactly looking for. **(A/N: Uh…. What's a fish-slime? My dad is interesting… Edit of A/N at 5:58: ARG, SORREH I FORGETZ.)**

The person is a poor shot… evidence since they muttered about how they could never shoot chickens. Their eyes glow. And most importantly they either only have one eye or their other is covered. That should be easy…. Not.

"Well I'm not going anywhere right now… I should at least try to get the arrow out." I murmur. I never thought about the arrow…. Just about finding said person.

I'm pretty sure the bleeding has stopped but the small bit of cloth I tried to tie around it is stained a dark red. It's obviously stopped since the dark red means it dried. I hold the arrow tightly and yank on it gently. I stop and bite my lip to keep from screeching in pain.

I know if I don't do this it might become infected so I keep yanking little by little until I can finally see the tip of the arrow. I pull it one more time and throw it away.

I push my hair out of my face before I re-do the bandage. I wince again and sigh.

"I will not lie…. This is painful." I mutter before my ears twitch and I look around. I heard something that sounded like footsteps… I shudder.

The last thing I need is some random person finding me here. Wait a second… It might be the same person! I quickly climb like mad up the tree as quiet as I can.

"Just in time." I whisper.

**Ty's POV**

I swear I just heard something… Will better not be pulling one of his tree antics again…

"**Will you calm down? You're starting to make me paranoid." **Fire mutters.

"SHUT UP!" Water yells.

"_Stop babbling like idiots! BOTH OF YOU!" _I say and cut off the connection.

"It doesn't look like it was anything… Oh well…" I murmur.

"Don't think it was nothing!" I hear someone snarl from behind. I contemplate on whether to move or stand shock still.

"You better run. It makes this all the more fun." I hear and this time I don't think, I just run.

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" It yells. I start to hear sounds that sound like a wolf running across the snow. Werewolves? I don't stop to think about it any longer.

I reopen the connection hoping for either Fire or Water to make a comment about the situation.

"**Well…. We're screwed." **Fire mutters.

"Not truthfully, it should be easy to lose whatever it is by messing around to get through gaps between trees." Water says.

"_THANK YOU!" _I yell before I start to do just as Water suggested, weaving in and out of the trees quickly.

I hear whatever is following me run into a couple of the trees and groan about that this is hardly worth it. I silently wonder why it's chasing me anyways. I didn't even recognize the voice. The snarling sounded plenty familiar though.

"Finally, nowhere to run." I hear and I turn to find a girl with long silvery hair grinning in an almost crazy way.

"You don't get away with you archery tactics." She says.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I say and she tilts her head at me.

"You don't sound like him either… I'm sorry." She mutters.

"It's fine… I'm used to running by now. Now why do you seem so familiar?" I ask.

"I'm Titanium. I'm one of the wolves that can switch forms… well the only one that can switch from part to full… I think you know the girl with the pink hair? She throws stuff at me. A lot." Titanium says.

"Glacier has never been known to just leave well enough alone…" I murmur.

"So, what now?" Titanium asks.

"I have absolutely no idea." I say.

"That makes two of us." She murmurs.

"Let's go see if we can scare Glacier? Sound good?" I ask.

"Perfect!~" She says and grins again.

"Do you have to do that?" I ask. Her wolfish grins are quite scary.

"What? Ohhhh…." She says.

"Let's just go." I say and she laughs.

"ONWARD!" She yells and takes off.

**A/N: Short chapter is short…. But trust me; this is merely a filler until I get 4, 5 and 6 typed up. The odd numbered ones tend to be shorter after this point. So enjoy.**

**Also so it's clear: Ty, Fire and Water can close the mental link any time they wish. It's critical when concentration is needed.**

**Here's a bit of background to what kind of is going on next time: It's set a few days after this one and is longggggg. In my opinion anyways. Took up 2 pages back and front and 1 front in my notebook! **

**Sooooooooooooo….. I hope you like this chapter and don't throw stuff at me for being super late and short D: *grabs a random book and uses it as a shield***

**I'm sorry book! Review and all that jazz but please refrain from pelting me with fruit/vegetables/marshmallows/furniture!**

**Now to start work on everything else ._.**

**Till then, Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**nd good?"l enough alone... at me. A lot."this is hardly worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Another Twist Chapter 4: I did this for you...

**A/N: YES. I got it :D Be typin' up 5 and 6 afterwards. This chapter is Ty and the twins for the most part. This shall explain the heat sword and clear dagger. As far as I'm willing to delve at this point anyways since Lava and Ice may be picked up soon. Okay... on with teh story, feel free to tell me about any spelling or punctuation mishaps since the only time I'll check it over is quickly in the doc manager. Last chapter there was some really weird phrases after the sign off but I can explain, I must've had the window very small so I made a few mistakes while typing it. Since part of it was from Tita and the other Ty's POVs. If you read closely you'd know dis. Now Without further ado, the Ty, SL, F&amp;W, Kris and Skill flavored chapter XD Vanilla! Ty tastes like vanilla! (This is from a really weird thing with role-play between TK and Noi. She calls him vanilla since the first they met his sprite was a vanillaish color XD I'm only innocently teasing the OC that gets most random pharses and traits from TK.)**

**Ty's POV**

"Krissi?"I call.

"I'm over here." She calls peaking out from behind the tree. I go over to her and she's trying to balance a sword on her head. It looks similar to a Zanite one...

"That's not Zanite, it's a special sword made specifically for my element." Fire says while Water makes no comment.

**"Ty... I think she tried to hold it. Since Krissi has magic of the opposite element, it burned out the core of her power. I can normally trace it and feel it but it's hardly there and the few strands are very weak." **Water says.

"Krissi...why'd you try to hold it?" I ask and Krissi smiles.

"I knew it held the element that matched to the dagger from sensing it. I just didn't know it'd deprive me of my magic immensly. Besides, helping anyone is important unless they're the ones who are making help needed. Wow... that made no sense." She says.

"But you're more important to me than this... but quick question...why are you balancing it on your head?" I ask.

"Very funny Ty, but it's fine." She states.

"Do you need help?" I ask jokingly. Krissi glares at me before laughing.

"I'm perfectly fine, but please take it." She says. I carefully pick the sowrd up with my left hand, now I know what'd happen if I did it with my right.

The sword is strangely light and feels warm, as if I was holding a piece of charcoal that had recently been made.

**"It's a combination of quartz, glowstone and gravitite." **Water says. **"The handle was made by melting bits of nether brick and netherrack." **

_"Hmm...Interesting, how'd you make your dagger?"_I ask.

**"Melted sand and quartz and added a small bit of lapis to give it the faint blue color. I made the handle with iron that I messed with a bit. Theis may not seem like they'd carry an element but since I made them they did." **Water says and Fire mutters something about frosy quartz or something of the sort.

**"I keep tellling you Fire. There wasn't time! It was life or death matter! Even if we'd had time I still think it would have been a draw!" **Water yells.

"Did it occur to you that we didn't have to die?!" Fire yells in response.

_"Stop it! Both of you!"_ I yell.

**"He's right. We shouldn't fight..."** Water murmurs.

"We might as well show him what the dagger and sword do now..." Fire says trying to change the subject.

I stop the connection for a bit to see if Krissi's still around.

"Oh so you are alive." Someone says. "In case you're wondering where I am, look up!"

I do as they ask and sitting in the branches of the tree is a girl with long bright red hair. Her eyes are a pale green and her hair is ringed with golden glowing lines. She swings her legs back and forth as if bored.

"What's your name?" I finally ask.

"I'm Star, Star-Lighter to be exact. I already know your name though. You're Ty." She says.

"Well... why are you here?" I ask.

"I know a lot more about the Magmarians than you. I'm just here to help. You may know my sister Spruce? The dark brown wolf with deep green eyes?" She asks.

I nod but silently wonder how a girl and wolf are related.

"SHAPE-SHIFTERS!" Fire yells reopening the connection.

**"SHUT UP!" **Water yells and closes the connection again.

When I look for Star again she's gone. I sigh and turn only to be met by a pair of red-orange eyes.

"Don't come any closer to me. I know what you are!" They say. This is backed up by lone behold: Another drawn bow!

I take step back and don't dare move after that.

"I know who they are. I never miss." They say.

"Okay just calm down and I'll leave..." I say hpoing this can end quickly and cleanly.

"This time." They say as if giving a warning and lower the bow. I quickly get away as fast as I can.

Reaching the lake I still have yet to show Amiki, I stop and reopen the connection.

**"Oh Ty!" **Water says.**"Slide the first notches of the sword and dagger into eachother gently at first, then retract slightly and bang them back into place after."**

_"Um...Okay?"_ I say confused. I hold out the dagger and sword to look for the notches. Like Water said, both have two sets of matching notches.

I slide them together like Water said and retract before banging. The connection glows and I start to wonder what it means but I don't have long to think since my vision starts to blur.

_"Should I feel dizzy?" _I quickly ask.

**"Oh no... Ty stop! I think it's too much for you right now!"** Water says.

_"I can't... Ow! I think I just ran into a tree!" _I squeak.

"Water! We need to stop it!" Fire yelps.

**"There isn't a way to do it!" **Water yells.

**"Ty! Please don't!"** They both yell but it's the last thing I hear before my vision goes completely black.

**A/N: BAM! CLIFFHANGER! (OR CLIFFDIVER) What ever you prefer XD**

**I'm quite proud of this chapter ^_^ It's well written and edited and didn't take fairly long to write by my standards. The longest it takes is sometimes 2-3 hours on Thought Phases and After 10 PM Chapters. But I hope you all liked this chapter :D The next shall be up within the next hour or two. So I won't leave ya hanging for too long X3 **

**Here's a quick key to deciper who's who for the diffrent texts.**

**Bold: Water speaking within thoughts.**

Underlined: Fire speaking within thoughts.

_Italic: Ty's thoughts._

Normal: Just anyone speaking aloud. (Or Fire and Water in Chapters 5 and 6 but that's all I'll say ;3)

**Bold underlined: Both Fire and Water/ Blood speaking at all.**

_**Bold italics: Kit's thoughts to Blood and others.**_

_**Bold underlined italics: Melody's thoughts**_

_Underlined Italics: Darkness speaking within thoughts._

**That tis all. Refrain from pelting me with fruits/vegetables/ marshmallows/ fruniture! I still have my book sheild!**

**Till next time, Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	5. Chapter 5

Another Twist Chapter 5: Wait… I can move on my own….?

**A/N: ARGH. Had to go back and fix last chapters mistakes…. But I suppose we can be up to sturf now…. By the way, the newest fandom I have become a part of is Homestuck ^^ After seeing these adorable little things I just had to have them… Little Karkat Shimeji. They're all over da place…. I opened 3 and one of them transportizlied/alchemized another…**

**Yeah… they are wreaking havoc on my laptop but hopefully will not multiply like crazy. I should start this short chapter... It's only Water and Fire flavored but whateves… Argh! The Karkats are hiding everywhere! Oh gawd…. They're crawling. CreativeBaka whai did you tell me to download these little menaces D: They're gonna steal my letters instead of hands :O**

**Water's POV**

"I should have known…" I mutter. Fire doesn't say anything.

"Was it a little too much for him?" He asks after a while. **(OH. MY. CHEESE. THERE'S SIX NOW D:) **

"Fire, a bunch of things we do to him are too much. Forced switching for that matter." I say.

"Hey! It wasn't us doing that! We got hurt too!" Fire says and tugs on my sleeve. I flinch and slap his hand away.

"Do you see what I mean?" He asks. I nod after a moment.

"Now what do we do?" I ask. "He's not waking up anytime soon."

"True that. I don't know about you, but I'm going to find a tree to climb." Fire says.

"Go ahead. Just like always, I'll just look around." I say and Fire gives me an almost childish glance before running off who knows where.

I sigh once again. My brother may be more useful, but he's certainly strange. My thoughts are interrupted by a soft groan. I turn around to see that it was only Ty shifting in his sleep.

I half smile and then look to the sky. Stars are so wonderful…. They were even better back in Magma Valley…. Sometimes I miss that so much… I hope Lava and Ice are alright….

**A/N: VERY SHORT D: SORRY!**

**Till next time, Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	6. Chapter 6

Another Twist Chapter 6: Nightmares…

**A/N: Oh gawd…. My brother is so annoying! ARGH! Now everything's going weird D: Had to explain to my brother that I make 2 copies of this story, 1 for you all and 1 for the magic project.**

**So here's the more than likely longest or second longest chapter so far. In case you're wondering…. We are not having arguments with the Ender Dragon. This is a completely different dragon, left to your imagination.**

**Ty's POV**

"Oh. You seem to be confused. Let me explain. You failed. They're all gone because of you. We both know what you are. A monster." The dragon murmurs.

"I'm not a monster!" I yell.

"Ty, we both know you hurt them all on your own." The dragon says its bright eyes almost dancing in delight.

"Stop it! I did nothing! Leave me alone!" I cry hoping this horrific nightmare will end.

"Tsk, tsk. Don't you know what I do to those that oppose me?" The dragon asks with an expression of pure amusement.

I look at it with a fake expression of confusion.

"What?" I snarl sarcastically.

"I break them. Slowly. Though…you'll be much easier. Monster." It says with a pleasured look.

"Stop calling me a monster! If either of us are a monster it's you!" I screech.

"I know you are but what am I?" It asks and strikes me with its tail.

I try to ignore the stinging but to no avail move my hand to where it stings and when I bring it away it's stained with blood. This happens too often.

"Heads up!~" It calls and I realize I've spent too long thinking and the dragon's come in for another swing. It's too late…

**Water's POV**

I look around the clearing silently only being interrupted by growling or shifting from Ty. Where ever he went, Fire was definitely hidden.

I sigh, soon it'd be time. I create a small mist and start to shift and shape it between my hands using my elemental power. The mist slowly forms into liquid and I laugh and throw it so it freezes.

Once it's done I decide to look around. I guess it'll be constructive…

**Ty's POV**

I screech in terror as I shoot up and cling to the nearest thing and start crying.

"W-what?" Someone asks and I realize it sounds like Water. I keep silent aside from whining and still cling to his leg like a scared child.

"Ty, what's wrong?" He finally asks.

"I-it was horrible….e-everything…" I stutter.

"Shh…. It wasn't real. It was just something you dreamt about." Water says softly.

"I think it was real in some way…" I murmur and lift my hand to show Water.

"What happened?!" Water squeaks. I slowly explain to him all about the dragon and how it kept taunting me and struck me with its tail.

"Do you have dreams like this often?" Water asks.

"No…. Only when you close the connection for long periods of time." I whisper.

"So I shouldn't do that?" He asks. I nod.

"Alright… let's find Fire so we can hurry up and fix this mess." Water says.

"I'm right here," Fire says. Both of the twins hand me their element matched weapon and I repeat the same technique as before.

I'm still a bit dizzy but it doesn't really matter. I know the woods well enough.

**Brye's POV**

"Brye? What are you still doing awake?" Krissi asks.

"I'm waiting…. I just have the feeling I should." I say.

"Fine." She says and walks away.

I wait for what seems like forever. It's getting boring so I take a small piece of paper and start to doodle on it with the ink.

I begin to become so wrapped up in this that I don't notice the door open.

"Brye?" Someone asks and I quickly look up.

My cousin is watching me. I probably kept him waiting…

"Yes?" I answer.

"Can you… um… help me?" He asks.

"Why?" I ask.

"I er…. Ran into a bush again…" He says and I know he's lying. I don't feel like questioning him right now so I just simply ask him where he's bleeding and go off to find my things.

Once I finish I decide to try and find out the truth out of curiousity.

"Please tell me the truth…. How did you get that nasty cut?" I ask.

"Apparently, when the connection is closed and I have dreams or nightmares, memories and injuries carry over." He says.

"Oh…" I say.

"You should sleep. I need to do some things." He says. I nod and smile before I walk away.

I know that I'll probably have to come get him later. It's just routine.

**Darkness's POV**

"_Melody?"_ I ask. I know sometimes she's around but I guess it's too late now. I delink myself and let my thoughts drift to when none of this even seemed like it would happen. Demon going insane was always a possibility though.

But still… the world used to just revolve to me around what fate would bring, and I miss that… so much.

"_**Darkness? I can't sleep…. Do you want to talk?"**_ Melody finally answers.

"_Sure…. Is there something bothering you Melody?"_ I ask out of concern for the poor girl. True. My brother went insane on me.

Still… Melody is separated from most of her siblings…. Treble and Harmony. I have the feeling they're a lot like Melody. Brook seems to be much different from them.

I sometimes ponder these thoughts since well… when you're trapped inside of your own or someone else's head… what else is there to do?

I wonder that question a lot too…. Oh well….

Maybe I could connect with some of the others. TIS or Blood maybe… I don't feel like bothering Fire and Water at the moment.

"_Mel…. I'm going to contact some of the others. Is this alright?"_ I ask.

"_**I don't mind. They're quite funny…"**_ Melody says.

I accept this as a yes and happily start to set up a connection link between myself and TIS.

TIS is what you'd call a doomed timeline version of someone else.

TIS comes from a timeline where Tinsel: Her counteract died. Thus creating the doomed timeline TIS who now resides within our universe and timeline.

**A/N: Finally I'm done…. This was so much timeeeeeee….. Oh gawd… I also have a glitched Karkittle stuck on my screen which made this all the more confusing as he's stuck infront of where I'm typing!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed… next chapter might be up tomorrow or Wednesday. Who knows?**

**Till then, Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	7. Chapter 7

Another Twist Chapter 7: Just. SHUT. UP.

**A/N: Nice title eh? XD You'll get it later. Om nom. This chapter includes some LaI shenanigans, sibling perfidy, memories, Terima and Skill fluff and a truckload of yelling. **

**So yeah. Sounds good eh? XP Now for reveiwsssssssss:**

**Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen: Thankees! Here is your update :D**

**NOW ONWARD! **

**Water: Get on with it already! **

**FINE.**

**Ice's POV**

"Lava?" I call. My sister responds by throwing a rock at me. I duck but hear a pained groan from one of the wolves.

"Who threw it?" Volcano growls. Lava rolls her eyes and goes back to sleeping on Rocky.

Lightning opens one of her cream orange eyes and looks around. The black and neon yellow wolf does this often now.

After we lost Ember our team sort of fell apart. It wasn't my fault. I always loved that light wolf.

Volcano and Lava turned on her. So did most of the others. Even Beam and Lightning weren't sure if they could trust her.

Just because Ember needed help the same time Lava and Fire did didn't mean she did it on purpose. It seems what happened was a little too much for both wolf and girl.

I mean, I did see the girl with the empty eye socket. It makes me shudder still to think what my sister can do to people when she loses her cool. I sigh aloud and Wind stirs beside me.

"Is it time to move again? Or is it conga time?" The blizzard wolf asks sleepily.

"The first my friend." I murmur back. I sit up and allow Wind to get to his paws. I like his other worldly appearance better. His normal one sorta freaks me out. He looks sort of like Rapid then.

His black and white fur can become as sharp as needles in cold areas much like snowy plains or taigas. His eyes that just about match mine are quite fun though. I place the small crown on his head with a smile.

Wind was one of the only wolves that stayed kind to Ember. I'm thinking it has to do with our symbols. His is a snowflake while mine is a snowflake and swirl. I try not to look at mine often... it reminds me too much of Water's.

I really miss both my brothers but I know they're still around... in a way. I still wish I hadn't dropped Water's dagger. He didn't seem to mind though.

Wind nudges me and I take hold gently of the base of his cape. It's like feeling a breeze. I laugh a bit before I allow Wind to guide me.

It's been this way since I fell out that tree. My leg never healed properly so I have to use Wind as a helper sometimes.

It's not that bad, I don't get mocked for it. All the others have their own problems. Lightning with random outbursts, Beam blinds us occasionally, Rocky dives into cave systems, Lucky pretends to be a "pretty little fairy :D", Rapid insists on playing with fish and squids, Volcano just loses it at times, Star acts like a marshmallow sometimes and Lava can burn a tree by touching it. Wind just freezes any water he steps on. I do sometimes as well.

**Demon's POV**

I remain silent as my sister glares at me. I never liked arguing with her. It's just what I have to do…

"Darkness. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" I ask.

"None. CAUSE I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She screeches. I shake my head. She never listens.

I really hate this about her. The purple and black yin-yang symbol and red X symbol messing around beneath us isn't helping much either. Darkness seems to be angered by the symbols too.

"You know what. Screw this." She says and snaps her connection closed so fast the symbols don't have time to slowly separate and a fourth of the yin-yang symbol remains caught in the X's lines. I gently free it and the fourth of the symbol fades.

I sigh. I hate arguing with my sister… I should've never done what I did to her though. It's hard to think about things that matter when you're pretty much cursed with your own name. And to think, they named me for my eyes and Darkness for her hair. Dranon or Dragon, depending on what you want to say; always was silent and enjoyed our games with a large interest in his golden eyes.

**Hollymist's POV**

I shrug at Glacier not wanting to answer her question. I have an answer I just don't want to tell her it.

"Did donuts take over the world?" She asks out of pure boredom.

"Well…. Did I ever say that Krissi used to be terrified of them? Your brother thought it was the funniest thing ever." I say suppressing a laugh.

"What… Krissi afraid of donuts?" Glacier says with an amused look.

"Believe it sistah." I say and this sets Glacier off laughing.

**Skill's POV**

Terima gazes off sadly. I know she's just trying to adjust the screen to the sunlight but it seems she's thinking of other things. It's hard to tell what a person with one eye is thinking…Especially, since she devolved a sort of "Poker face" to throw me off.

"Skill?" She asks and I walk over to her.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Do you know when we need to go back and get more coal?" She asks.

"Are we running low?" I ask. Not that it matters much to me anymore. I'm all sorts of ways messed up.

Not just being part cat. I'm part skeleton as well… People need better hobbies.

I laugh to myself about this small statement. Terima tilts her head and judging by her good eye she's wondering what the heck I'm doing.

"No…. I was just asking." She murmurs.

I shrug and pull down my hood. I twitch my ears which are a dark grey and ringed with a bright red that glows at times. **(A/N: FFF… I needed to look over his Reference sheet XD)**

This is mainly my choice in colors: White, brown, dark grey, red and black. My tail is three of these colors and my cape is black.

From Teri's observations I've learned my eyes are now a red orange rusty color. Before they were more of a violet like my sister's.

I don't think Knack would care. It's not as noticeable as her freaking butterfly wings! Meep…. Why did I even think that?

Terima shakes her head again. Her light green hair is quite short but is just enough to halfway cover the screen. She's very nervous about the screen, more nervous than I am about shooting wolves by accident. I never miss what I'm aiming for even if I don't want to hit what I hit.

I in an attempt to be normal in the slightest start scratching at one of the metal wristbands I wear. Terima keeps her poker face and I just want to throw something when she does this….

**Blood's POV**

"**Kittttttttttttttttttttttt."** I drag out her name for a bit and wait.

"_Stop it! SHUT UP!" _Ty yells and I decide to take notice of my surroundings.

"**It's a free country!"** Water retorts.

"CHEESE PIE!" Fire yelps after a moment.

"… _**Creeped out."**_ Kit says.

"_Hopeless."_ Ty mutters.

"**JUST. SHUT. UP!"** Water yells. No one speaks after that.

**A/N: Wheee…. Sleepy time for da kitteh. Now I needs to ask a favor. ASK QUESTIONS. I SHALL PM WITH ANSWERS AND ALL DAT JAZZ. :3**

**Now to work on my cuteness sketch dumparoo…..**

**Till then, Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	8. Chapter 8

Another Twist Chapter 8: Of greens, days and crazy lake related randomness

**A/N: Daily updates sound good no? :P I'll try to keep this on track. This week seems forgiving enough if I can get it done in reasonable time.**

**Just no 6 AM sessions. Plz no XD I need to be able to see straight. (Walking in circles for half an hour doesn't help...) **

**So now, I must hurry before people throw hissyfits at me. Here goes nothing! This chapter is Green, Holiday, Krissi, Silver, Ty and Holymist flavored! :D And hints of One-X and Brye mixed in.**

**Knack: Get on with it! I can't fly forever.**

**I'M GOING!**

**CHAPTER COMMENCE!**

**Green's POV**

Holiday is such a pain sometimes! I just want to bite him at times!

Here he is again, babbling about Notch knows what into his headset again. Who does he talk to besides me anyways?

I sigh once more before I rip the cursed thing off his head. He glares at me and I see the red streak in his hair light up again. He only likes red and green. I'll never know why he can't go for blue or orange like me.

It'd be near impossible to tell we were siblings if not for my hair being green as well and having my teal, green and red colors.

Like my brother, I have a star on my side. Only he has it on his shirt as well.

My headset is red, orange and teal. I have a teal pattern on it and the centers and mic are orange. Holiday's is a dark green, bright green and red. Like my teal patterns he has red ones. The dark green is the main color leaving the limeish one for centers and mic.

**Silver's POV**

"Why?" I ask.

"You went against me Silver. I can't forgive you for that. No one in our gang can forgive you for that." One-X states. I can see the crystal tears forming at the edge of her red eyes.

"I didn't tell Mid to do what she did." I say. Why can't One ever understand? It killed my sister. I have every right to kill one it loves.

"Yes but still. We lost our best archer and our two best fighters." One says, "That was you."

I sigh again, she's impossible. I could care less about Fefi but I do miss Skill and Terima.

"I'm sorry One..." I say.

**Ty's POV**

"What?" I ask, Holly's been staring at me for a good few minutes now.

"This. Is. Stupid." Fire says.

**"OH MY GOSH. STOP MESSING WITH BLOOD."** Water yells and I half cringe and Holly takes notice.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"I'm fine. But why were you staring at me?" I ask her.

"Uh..." Holly murmurs but she doesn't finish.

"Do you want to explore?" I ask trying to fill the silence. Holly nods and proceeds to run in the most random direction she can think of. I follow her as she runs.

**Hollymist's POV**

It's like the boy know when I'm nervous! I mean he's always been able to tell! It scared me when I was younger and it still scares me now.

I worry about him sometimes... It's like sometimes he just stops moving for a while at times. It's disturbing... though I know I was doing it to him a few minutes ago.

Seeing a friend after some 8 or 7 years can be a little nerve-wracking. Especially for someone like me. It's very easy to tell how I'm feeling.

I finally stop running and notice the small lake. I almost laugh aloud, it reminds me of how Krissi and I used to coordinate pranks so the one who we pranked couldn't tell which of us did it.

Ty catches up to me now and I can tell he's thinking the same thing. Krissi and I normally practiced most of our pranks on him, from pushing him into a river to gluing things to the floor.

And the problem was that he couldn't tell which of us did it! He thought I pushed him and that Krissi did the gluing! When it was the other way around. We got in trouble for most of these but we always were able to send notes through paper airplanes to each other. It didn't require much skill to do so as I'd first tried the method with Ty and both of us were able to do it easily.

I taught Krissi this but never got the chance to teach Glacier, she was too easily distracted then. I mean she would go off and explore by herself and normally Krissi and I were in charge of finding her.

Once or twice she wandered off while she was with Ty and I. She seemed to deem our friendship something worthwhile to pay attention to. And of course loved to argue with both of us.

"Holly? You alright? You keep spacing out." Ty asks and I pull myself out of memories.

"Yes... Just thinking." I say and sit near the edge of the lake. It sort of reminds me of how I got my scarf... you see, Ty and I exchanged things as symbols of friendship often and this was the last one I got. It was our final meeting and exchange. For this one I gave him the chain.

I always have worn my scarf since then and I can only assume he's done the same with the chain. I'll be honest, not even Ring will ever compare to him. I know this now. Ring is like me but she doesn't know me as well as Ty does.

"Holly... you're starting to freak me out now." Ty says and I take notice of the fact I'm fingering the edge of his hair. I draw my hand back quickly.

"Sorry... I wasn't thinking." I say and look at the ground lowering my ears against my head.

"Don't worry about it. I was thinking about doing the same in return, I didn't mean to say that..." He says.

"Oh okay..." I say before I lay in the grass to stare at the sky. The sun set not long ago and I see the first stars appearing.

"What are you doing now?" He asks leaning over to stare at me. **(A/N: Not what you think D: I must go put away laundry with my bro now XD Otays back.)**

I immediately yank him down beside me and point at the sky.

"Look at the stars!" I say excitedly. Ty squeaks slightly but then starts to laugh.

"You're still the Holly I know. I thought I'd lost you there for a second." He says.

"How do you dare think that Taiga kitten!" I cry and we both laugh.

"We should probably get back now. It's pretty dangerous around here at night. Things fly and creepers creep..." He says once we've calmed down but this statement sends me into submission with giggles once more.

"Okay have it your way." He says and sits up to look around. After I've stopped I sit up as well. It's eerily quiet. Silence hurts.

**Krissi's POV**

"Hey Glace! Come here!" I call to my sister who comes over to me moments later.

"What happened to the tree?" She asks fingering over the base of the tree which is smoothly cut. An axe would leave jagged marks but the base is smooth so I only assume that whoever cut this used something else.

"You looking for me?" Someone calls from the shadows and Glacier jumps beside me.

"I'm right here." The same one calls and steps out.

**A/N: Heheheehe... I think everyone know who the mystery person is. Wields chainsaw, loves to carve wood. If you guess correct I will take a request for a character or something bigger in the story :D (Not like the donuts taking over the world, that was a simplistic small random I asked for.)**

**Ranza knows who he is I think XP**

**Till then, Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	9. Chapter 9

Another Twist Chapter 9: Not this again!

**A/N: Random... So enjoy the shenanigans to ensure. Along with definition of the symbols. **

**This chapter is LaI again along with DDD stuff. :3 **

**I also managed to fit something you probably weren't expecting in. Heheheeh…. I'm so evil XD**

**NOW, ON WITH DIS!**

**Darkness' POV**

I realize I forgot about the danger of suddenly separating from a connection with my brother. A fourth of my symbol is missing but oh well, I'll find it later.

Now that I think about it, the only reason he has that symbol is because of the tribe.

I swear the one who gave them to us was insane. I mean, who seriously gives a child the names, Darkness, Demon and Dragon? It's significantly disturbing that the same person marked themselves with our symbols just so they could try to control us.

It's sickening really. To use us for what he did. Experiments.

**Volcano's POV**

"Sorry about before. It's time to move now anyways." Lava says and pats my head.

I nod and get to my paws. Ice and the rest are waiting.

I switch to my ice mode as to not melt all the snow covering the ground. Snowy plains are my least favorite area...

My thoughts are quickly interrupted as a stray No-man pops out of a snowdrift. I haven't really been feeling the best so it doesn't surprise me when I turn and switch back to my regular mode and puke on Wind. Twice.

**Ty's POV**

I walk with Holly back in silence. I never quite had much love for walking alone but walking with Holly is always an adventure.

**Hollymist's POV**

Ty's silent as we walk. I sigh aloud and as we walk into the clearing I squeak.

A long blonde haired girl and a boy with brown hair are talking with Krissi and Glacier.

Ty doesn't have quite the same reaction but the girl runs over to him and I see the faint white glow coming from her eyes and I shiver. They start to talk but I've wandered away now as I don't really have a nervous feeling about this.

My feeling in confirmed true the next moment when they start yelling at each other. And finally draw swords.

"You thought I wouldn't hear you?!" The girl yells.

**Ty's POV**

I don't respond to what Bright says. I tried to talk with Fire and Water but all I got was a sharp tingling like a needle feeling in my head.

From Holly's squeak of surprise I finally realize that Bright is using her telekinesis to do this. She's actually gotten both the dagger and sword from me and is threatening to cross them if I don't follow her. This is when I feel the needle again but this time it hurts more and I try my best not to screech.

She did it. She crossed them. It's all I really can do is to not screech and let her know how much it really hurts.

"Did you think that would really help?" I ask launching one stream of flames and a jet of water at her. Bright squeaks and drops them once she sees the flames. She runs after this.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Holly asks and I'm startled by the sound of her voice.

"I was... going to..." I say.

"Ty... I thought I could trust you!" She yells and I can already tell she's crying.

"I just didn't want to-" I start when she cuts me off.

"STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Holly yells and takes off into the woods. I debate whether to follow her or not but decide against it and sit in the snow with my knees pulled to my chest and I wrap both wings around myself before I start to cry.

"Fancy seeing you." Someone says and I immediately recognize the voice. Demon.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I don't care." I whimper.

"I never wanted to hurt you... or the others. Saki would hate me for this." He responds and I tell that it's not the normal psychopathic one.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Saki?" I ask and sniff slightly.

"She was the only tribe member that truly cared about me... She was like a friend and a mother to me. I miss her sometimes and hope Jarnise didn't hurt her." He tells me.

"And Jarnise?" I ask.

"Tribe mark giver. Insane. He works to manipulate our symbols. I never liked him." Demon responds.

"Do you know why I can't hear the twins?" I ask before I really think about it.

"It should wear off soon." Is the only answer I get.

**"TYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" **Is the first thing I hear once the connection opens and it's so high pitched I almost couldn't tell it was Water.

"I gave up trying." Fire says in no more than a whisper. My guess is that they've been yelling this whole time and I couldn't hear them.

_"Calm down. It wore off." _I tell them hoping to avoid more of the screeching that Water did.

**"Good." **Water says and I flinch. Note to self: Water shouldn't yell for too long. I can't handle the slight squeak and Fire laughs though it sounds more like an echo.

_"You have to stop, Water you're making my head hurt and Fire, I'm not sure if I actually hear you anymore."_ I beg. Both laugh but I close the connection.

"Was that fun?" Demon asks with a smirk. I glare at him for a moment and then look at the sky.

"No." I say and Demon doesn't say anything else. A familiar shadow passes and I wait for them. _Just Angel. _I think. The dragon girl comes around here once and a while.

She normally comments about other creatures' blood. She's said that certain blood can cause allergic reactions. Her's being the blood of chickens which she claims taste like syrup. She's said that other dragon's blood varies by their eye color as well. She has dark jade eyes. So therefore her blood would be the same color.

I puzzle over this for a moment when I realize it wasn't Angel I saw.

**Sakira's POV**

"Hopefully there's someone around here who can dress wounds properly." I mutter to myself. My wings keep getting worse and I lack the materials to help heal them.

I finger my black hair gently. I have to be careful or I'll have to retie my bandanna. I worry about the one on my head more than my tail though. My tail is quite fluffy and the bandanna doesn't have to be redone every day or few hours. More like I retie it once or twice a week.

I flick my tail back and forth to distract myself from the throbbing in my scarred and shedding wings.

My hand goes to the small golden necklace hanging at my neck. The small tuft of red fur is all I have left of my son. He was so eager to explore. Too eager.

That trait brought his end as far as us tribes-people know. I keep my hopes up he's alive to this day. He always loved gold and I remembered this.

My dear Mahja...

**A/N: I can't. Out of the ideas.**

**Leave a suggestion or two so next chapter doesn't end up like Chapter 5.**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	10. Chapter 10

Another Twist Chapter 10: I don't know.

**A/N: Meeeeep….. I don't actually like Let it go but it makes sense when you put it with Ice and/or Krissi. So yeash…. This chapter is mainly TKG/Elemental siblings. I'm adding two new elementals later on }:P One's an Earth and the other's a Ash. (Fire and Air.) And they'll be in the very end of the chaptah along with a surprise Team Eruption member. (That's the new name for Mike's Team Fire XD)**

**So I'm going to list all the human elementals/telepathics that I have:**

**Fire- Well. It's obvious :D**

**Water- Same as above.**

**Ice- Mostly her name element but somewhat of snowy flurries.**

**Lava- Like Ice only the somewhat is sparks**

**Melody- It's a special gift that applies to her from her link with Darkness.**

**Darkness- Controls the amount of darkness around her and has the strongest telepathic connection.**

**Demon- Spirit connection and second strongest telepathic connection.**

**Bright- Telekinesis. When it is being used her eyes go full on white or green.**

**Brye- Static of red and grey. It's immensely dangerous for her to use and only is really used when she senses something wrong. (Weren't expecting this were ya?!)**

**Krissi- Water and Ice. I forget about her powers a lot...so believe me at your own will. Cliff can tell you that I said she had powers when I gave the first reference of her though.**

**Kit- Control over the fire emitted from her sword and that's it.**

**Blood- Control over the purple mist from her sword.**

**Jagged- Earth. Sometimes is out for Smoke's blood XD**

**Smoke- Ash element. Pretty loopy. (Not related to Korona or Fire.)**

**Wakina- Sound waves. Dark or light and sometimes mixed.**

**2 AM- Silence. When she uses her power anyone with telepathic or special abilities will be able to tell. It hurts those with markings however. Like it'd cause a X marking to bleed. Leo finds this fact such a pain XD **

**Angel- Jade fire. It's a load more painful than it sounds.**

**One-X- She's not a person to mess with. This is why she has her gang XD She can read anyone's abilities on the spot making her near impossible to defeat.**

**Korona- Air elemental. Counteract to Jagged.**

**That's all the human or for the most part human ones... So without further ado, the chapter!**

**Glacier's POV**

"Krissi?!" I hiss. No response. And it's snowing again. I have to find her and fast.

"Looking for someone?" I hear and I jump. I turn to find one of the many hybrids; Angel watching me.

"My sister... and why are you doing that?" I ask observing Angel's position. She's hanging from a branch by her tail and I think using her wings for balance. One of her wings is scarred heavily for some reason. I've never bothered to ask but it had to be the work of something jagged... like Holly's claws.

Where did Holly go anyway?

"It's something I do. If I want to catch Riku with my tail I suppose." Angel says.

Something about her position is amusing me... It might be the way she has her arms crossed or the fact that her hair will whip into her face causing her to splutter.

"Okay. I'm done." Angel mutters and unwraps her tail from around the branch. She's not landing upside down since she flips and flies above my head in the following seconds.

"Yeesh. How often do you do this?" I ask. Angel taps her arm with one of her claws and remains suspended in the air.

"Quite often. It beats running around an airship with buckets falling from the ceiling." Angel says. **(A/N: The ultimate reference here. And oh god Ranza is trying to make Ty eat a rubber duck X3 She just wants him to squeak.)**

"So... have you seen any of my siblings?" I ask.

"I saw the one with the discorded hair." Angel says. She always says this about Krissi's hair. I don't have any idea why though.

"Where did she go?" I ask.

"Mountain." Angel answers. She's not one to speak considering that most things she talks to dies. It's not hard to observe some of the bloodstain on her claws and fangs.

**Ty's POV**

"W-what was that?" I ask. Demon just looks at me for a moment and shakes his head.

"Just someone with wings or something. Probably Darkness." He says. I try to accept this answer... the wings did seem feathered.

"What now?" I ask.

"We should probably find the neko." Demon says.

"That's a good idea." I murmur. Holly's not great with directions. Demon nods and then looks away.

"Do you hear something?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Demon?" Oh so now I hear it.

"Did you hear that?" He asks.

"Yes. Yes I did. Are you being stalked or something?" I ask.

"Heck if I know!" Demon says.

**Wind's POV**

"Did I really scare him that bad?" Grim asks. I nod shifting my paw in the bucket of water. This is why Volcano is stayed away from at all costs if he's not feeling well. And why I'm kept locked in a different room.

"Sorry buddy." Grim says patting Volcano who sighs.

"Nice to see you too Grim." He mutters.

"Who is he?" Ice whispers in my ear. Oh yeah, she's only been to Magmar once but Grim was still doing classes then.

"Volcano's cousin. You know about Vol's Undead mode right? Grim here was there when he unlocked it and accidentally got infected by it." I explain and she nods halfheartedly. I can tell she's got something else on her mind.

"SMOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE!" The yell startles me and I jump knocking over the bucket onto Lava's mallet. I start running as soon as I see the flickering of one of the symbols.

"WIND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She yells. Ice sighs but I just keep running despite the pain in my paw.

THUD. I hit something. Hard.

**A/N: I'm so sorry about how long it took me to update this XD Cliffhanger. :3**

**I might have the next chapter up within the next hour or so, you can thank my boredom and Ranza for this. (Kyran you do not touch mah phone D:{)**

**Till then, Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	11. Chapter 11

Another Twist Chapter 11: RIP, You and me

**A/N: New OC, Daylight. You'll see a bit more about her as the chapter progresses. Thank Ranza for this idea so she gets partial credit. :D**

**Bent's POV**

"Do you think she's alright Day?" I ask. She nods looking at me, her red-brown hair falls over her right eye almost hiding the scar that runs across her forehead.

About three years ago I found her huddling in a hole she'd dug into the side of a mountain. She had multiple cuts and the most notable being the gash on her forehead. I also noticed the set of fox ears she possessed.

When I got to know her better she told me that she hadn't always had them, she'd originally woken up by a rock with no previous knowledge of how she'd gotten there.

I'd brought her back to my small group, she was recognized immediately by one of the members but she didn't know who they were. All she remembered was her name. Daylight.

It fit her wonderfully but sadly it came to pass that she'd lost fourteen years' worth of her memory. We did figure out what happened to her though.

We found from that same member that Daylight had three siblings, one was her twin. An earlier discovery led us to believe that she was the only one still alive being that we knew that two others who were related to her had been killed.

Having known how it felt to not have any family myself I did my best to be friends with Daylight and help her regain small parts of her memory.

Certain days and names can trigger parts and we're still fitting it together. One of the group members had pink hair that triggered part of her memory about one of her siblings.

Now here I am watching another part of this dark puzzle game fit into place. She knows this girl. I can tell by the she's acting. Fingering that necklace again.

It's the only thing she won't even let me touch. It's linked to a memory of some kind and I think that memory has finally been unlocked.

"Holly?" Daylight asks and I finally get it. That's the girl's name. Holly…. H… the same letter as on the necklace…

"Day..?" She asks. Daylight smiles and I see the glimmer in her eyes that tells me she's happy.

"It's me." Day says. Holly grins and hugs Daylight.

"I thought I'd never see you again. I can tell that you thought the same." Holly says. "Who's this?"

"I'm Bent…" I say and my ears press down against my head. She's a cat. It makes me nervous in a way…

"Hollymist." She says.

"So, where are my siblings?" Daylight asks.

"Do you even remember them?" I ask and Holly tilts her head the same way I do when I'm confused or hear something interesting.

"Yes. I remember most of what I lost…" Daylight says.

"What?" Holly asks.

"I lost almost all my memory three years ago. I've slowly been getting it back. I still don't remember what happened that night but I do remember you and all my siblings." Daylight explains.

"I should share this with you now…. Your brother isn't always what he seems…" Holly says and Daylight looks at her confused.

"Holly. I haven't seen him in three years. I'm not going to get whatever you're trying to say here." Daylight says.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but…. There is an enderman behind you." I say. Daylight slowly turns as does Holly.

"Hi!" It says and I almost choke on my laughter.

"They're getting smarter. They can talk…." Holly mutters. Daylight laughs.

"I'll just go." It says and walks off.

**Wind's POV**

"I'M STUCK IN A ROCK!" I yell.

"SMOKE!" I hear the yell again but it is closer this time. Out the corner of my eye I spot a boy with brown hair yelling at a light grey haired girl.

"Little help?!" I yell catching his attention. The rocks retract back into the ground and I continue running, my squashed muzzle now redirecting the pain from my paw.

"WIND. I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" I keep running and begin to dart about the trees, knowing Lava's emotions make it possible for her to set them on fire I'm a bit safer this way.

_Thwack_. Oh hey pretty little stars…..

**Jagged's POV**

Now there's something you don't see every day… Wolves getting chased around by elementals…

Specifically, an elemental wolf getting chased by an elemental…

"Going to catch me or not?" Smoke asks and I remember why I was chasing her.

"Yes I am." I say and take off after her again.

**Lava's POV**

Stupid wolf. Thinks he can get away with damaging my mallet. Not today Wind. Not ever.

I drag him by his collar back to the others. Ice shakes her head and most of the wolves back away a few steps.

What better condition to assess damage? I drop Wind by Ice and go to pick my mallet out of the puddle.

… How does one manage to get ANYTHING in a crack that small?! I sigh and try to see if any other parts are damaged. Oh great, one's cracked and has stopped flickering while this one is still flickering.

I knew that the symbol had cracked for a reason but I don't think it was for this. I was told if one symbol from a team or set of twins would go out, the other would flicker until the first was repaired.

I still have no idea on how this came to happen, because I was surprised the symbols still worked after what happened to my brothers.

About a few weeks ago, when Ember disappeared I discovered the crack in one of the symbols. I kept assuming that someone had accidently kicked it but now I know better than that.

"Lava?" Ice asks and I turn to my sister.

"What?" I reply not really wanting to talk to her.

"You know Wind didn't mean to do anything, everything is meant to happen for a reason." Ice says and I nod though I'm not really paying any attention to her.

**Shell's POV**

"Anakila?" I ask waiting for a response from my wolfy friend.

"Yes?" She asks looking over.

"Do you ever think that we're going to do something for our kind? Like Danny did for his?" I ask hoping said Ocelot boy is not awake.

"I don't doubt it, though I think you'll do the most being your kind is… sort of..eh…" Ana starts.

"Derpy and idiotic?" I ask.

"Yeah… I still don't see the resemblance." She says.

"I didn't think much of it for quite a while either Ana. It's easy to fool most." I say.

"Not for Danny and I. Do you know how hard it is to hide these?" Ana says pointing to her wolf ears with one of her claws.

"I've seen people throwing things at both of you on many occasions." I say.

"Excuse me, but one of us is trying to sleep!" Danny mutters.

"Sorry kitten." I say and he growls.

"Don't call me that!" He says.

Ana laughs and so do I. Danny growls again and tries to block it out.

**Daylight's POV**

"Come on!" I call to Bent and Holly as I go. I don't know how I managed to stay anywhere else than a Taiga for so long… Nothing else quite cuts it better than one you know.

"Stop going so fast!" Bent yells. I ignore him and keep running. I've lost three years of time, I'm not losing any more.

**Ty's POV**

"You okay there?" I ask.

"Is he crying?" Fire asks.

"I'm… fine…" Demon says.

"Okay then… I'll leave you to that." I say hoping I won't start laughing until I'm out of hearing range.

"_Now comes the hard part, where is Holly? And where did Krissi and Glacier get to?"_

"**I can answer one of those, she's right there."** Water answers.

"_Where?!"_ I ask.

"DAYLIGHT! WAIT!" Oh that answers my question. Wait… Daylight?

No… that's not possible. She's dead, isn't she? How… can she…

No…. no…

"You alright?" Fire asks.

"**I'm not so sure about that Fire."** Water says.

"_I don't know how to respond to that…."_

**A/N: Yeah, done! I'll talk about Bent and Shell more, but here's a quick rundown.**

**Anakila, Danny and Shell are all hybrids. Ana is wolf, Danny- Ocelot and Shell's will be revealed later, if you wish to guess and guess correctly I have surprises.**

**Bent is from a group similar to One-X's only his has all kinds of hybrids. This is being why Daylight was allowed to stay.**

**Daylight did lose most of her memory for a time but she has most of it back, she doesn't know how she lost it but it's suspected that when she fell into the river she hit her head on a rock.**

**Till next time, Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	12. Chapter 12

Another Twist Chapter 12: And so the war begins... (Alternate Title: Rising above)

**A/N: The first arc has been reached, Magmar is in grave danger... and all of us know who is going to fix this. **

**Back to Magmar, the mission for the evil marker known as Jarnise, broken hearted Taili and Terima's fleeing instinct. Natural disasters and the impending doom. Can some of our little friends take it?**

**"How much can you stand?"- Mother Murder (If you've known about my obsession with the Nightcore version, you'll get it.) **

**Now, on a lighter note: DON'T THROW THINGS AT ME PLEASE D: I've been without inspiration since I finished the last Aristors chapter. I have to go back on the timeline soon so I may put both on hold after the 15th chapter of this one and the 5th of Aristors. **

**I'll be jumping back a little, not too far to where the Magmarian adventures began with Lava and Ice, and to the TKG point of the timeline. After those I'll get to Journeying Free's point. I promise to get more After 10 PM stuff out sometime before June and I plan on updating Falling and Red Raindrops right after. (I'll just start spewing stuff today and through the month for you all~) I also if given inspiration will start doing Ender's Light drabbles again. Team Fire shorts will pick up again as soon as I edit the newest short. So without further ado, sorry for any mixing of timelines when updating stories; The chapter!**

**Grim's POV**

"Hey has anyone seen Dark Angel or Attentabith?" Rapid asks with a slight hint of worry.

"Haven't seen Attentabrat since this morning." Volcano answers, as if glad to have Rapid's "girlfriend" out of his hair, or shall I say fur?

"Dark Angel left about fifteen minutes ago, said something about wanting some time alone." Wind mutters, digging through a box of tools. Working on the old teleporter that went haywire and sent them here.

"I'll look for them Rapid, you relax or I'll have Lightning give you a personal shock of relaxation." I say giving Rapid a toothy grin, which the water wolf stares at. My tail flicks with excitement as I meld into the shadows, my shadow form concealed.

The forest is calm except for the flashes of blue or flame hair when Lava and Ice run through. I won't disturb them though, I need to look for Annentabith and Dark Angel.

A beeping sound catches my keen hearing and I creep through the shadows, Attentabith. My eyes go wide as I materialize back into my normal form.

That bratty human has been a spy all this time! I snarl, catching the brunette's attention. She stares for a second and starts running. I'm quicker, catching her and pinning her with my paw.

"How. Dare. You!" The words are no sooner out than I press my paw down, snapping her windpipe. I slash angrily at her now dead body, getting my frustration out. Dark Angel walks up beside me, a smirk on her face. Her golden eyes are misty yet clear in a sense, as if she wasn't expecting me to go so far but yet she's glad.

The cat-humanoid nods at me and I begin the task of dragging Attentabith's body back. Ice, about the swing to another tree, stops and stares before calling Lava to join us.

"Why?!" Rapid says and I motion to the communicator in the spy's hands. Rapid plucks it out and lets Vol look at it. The fire wolf slowly nods and Rapid's expression falls.

"I can't believe she did this to me…" His voice is low but I still hear it.

"Check out who she was contacting," Volcano says. "Whiplash and King Draco."

Everyone's expressions turn stone-cold except for my own. I'm confused. Lightning motions for me to come aside and she explains quickly. Whiplash helped in the fight that left Team Eruption with only two actual human elementals. I growl, and walk over beside my cousin waiting for his planning skills along with Wind's logical sense to come into play.

"We have to get this thing fixed, send DA home temporarily, and defeat King Draco." Vol says, and Wind nods acknowledging him.

"Nice, but what about us… and miss creepy here?" Lava asks pointing at Attentabith.

"We're going to raid the gang's old camp, that means we're heading back towards your home and Magma Valley." Volcano says, the memory coming back to him quickly. I see Lava's expression fall as if there's something about that place that makes her uncomfortable.

"Alright, when do we move out?" She asks after a moment.

"Now sound soon enough?" Vol asks smirking. Lava gives him a thumbs up and Wind nods, sipping his hot rainwater again. Rapid slowly inches toward him and kicks him in the side, causing the water to fly out of his paw and onto Beam's head. Beam growls, lunging at Rapid who whimpers and runs like heck.

A chorus of laughter and barks of happiness fill the air, the war may have just begun, but spirits are high and of might.

**Kat's POV**

"_What's going on?" _Scout asks, I shrug at her, the middle child of the alternate personalities. Cliffer seconds my movement, ducking precisely as Techno sends a record flying through the air. I giggle at Scout's puzzled expression.

"_Well…. It seems as if there's a disturbance in this plane of existence…."_ Scout says, readjusting her hat. Cliffer nods at the purple eyed girl. I merely shrug.

"_1 s3c0nd th4t n0t10n!"_ Techno says and Cliffer motions for her to cut off leet-code. Tech huffs for a second and then turns the dial on the card containing the language setting.

"Just let me contact one of the others!" I say and they all nod. I monitor the gears in front of me, choosing who I want to speak with telepathically.

"Melody and Darkness. Seems legit." I say turning the other gear, selecting the all pin. This means that all four of us will connect with Melody and Darkness.

The gears start to flash red, I know what this means. I motion for Techno to work her technological skills on them and the gears turn back to their normal color.

"Thanks Techy." I say and the neko personality nods happily. She goes back to messing with her turntables and records, snippets of Amsterdam and other songs play as she messes about.

"_Congratulations, you were all alone…"_ She mutters and I barely catch it, staring at her in surprise.

**Krissi's POV**

"This is a fine predicament we're in!" I yell to Zane who only nods. His brown eyes are trained on the other side of the ravine that hadn't been there a second ago, to me.

I sigh, knowing he's not going to reach a conclusion any time soon and take a few steps back before sprinting to jump the gap. Zane freaks, running away for a minute. I laugh and begin to lead the younger boy toward the taiga.

I sigh, seeing broken branches. These dragons and other things can't give us a break can they?

My thought is interrupted when I spot something hanging from one of these branches, a red bandanna.

"Hey, mind tossing that over here?" A voice catches my attention and I spot the wolf hybrid a few feet away. Her black hair is in her eyes and she blows at it every so often. I toss it, and she catches it perfectly.

Tying up the bandanna around her hair I see her eyes. Bright golden and the red tattoos surrounding it. The golden necklace and the red tuft of fur reminds me of a friend I once had… what was his name, Mah… Mahj? Mahja! I'm tempted to ask the hybrid about him but decide against it.

The most noticeable thing about her is her wings, tattered bandages hang limply from them, startling me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Sakira, Sakira Flame." She answers, I immediately recognize the last name…. she must be related to Mahja!

"Are you related to Mahja?" I ask unsure if I'll get a straight answer.

"Yes, but I'm afraid my son is long gone by now…" She sighs closing her eyes and I notice a few tears strike the snow below.

"I'm so sorry… he was a good friend." I say softly, remembering when I'd play with the red haired hybrid like Ty would with Hollymist. That reminds me, I better get going.

"Do you want to come with me? We have a few others like you with us." I say and she contemplates it for a moment before nodding.

"Welcome to our team." I say, taking her hand and walking through the forest.

**Lava's POV**

"Come on!" I yell, sprinting over the canals of lava that pour from the wreckage of Volcano's former base. We'd saved everything but his old pet, Pikachu the hamster.

He has Num Num now, but the memory of the little yellow fuzzball getting crushed beneath the rock must be a little much for the poor wolf as he doesn't speak.

The forest comes into view and my heart leaps into my throat. Would they still be there? My question is answered quickly by an arrow striking the ground near where I stand. We killed the archers, I recall but I still look, catching a glimpse of a purple diamond marking tipped tail.

The younger recruits that'd come for Silver. Sirile was this one's name. I sigh, making my way toward the camp, long forgotten.

"Be careful." Volcano cautions, using his life mode to detect disturbances in the natural nature of the area knowing it will help in the long run. I nod to my furry friend. Remembering the night we took the camp…

Volcano fierce and fiery, Ice and Wind freezing whatever water Rapid would shoot, turning it into shards of sharp ice. Lightning frying a few people and Beam blinding them so Dark Angel and Crystal would have the advantage; getting their chances to crystalize or scratch. Ember going a little harder physically than normal on them, but I know why now. And I, I went for one of the closer members of the gang: Mid short for Midnight.

For some reason, though with the cat girl at my mercy, I felt accomplished and finished her.

The pain stricken look in her dark almost black blue eyes was good enough for me then, but sometimes hurts me now. She had nothing to do with what happened to my brothers.

I'm broken from my thoughts at the sound of a mechanical blast. A growling cat boy glares at me, and I see the fury in his green eyes. Volcano is shooting at another one of these nekos. His has basil green eyes.

My opponent, now that I observe him has dark brown hair, with lighter brown on the tips. His gloves and boots match up, starting with green, then a ring of black then white. His ears are the opposite, the tips white, and a ring of black then green.

His tail is dark brown with a white stripe and light brown on the underside and is tipped with green and a ring of black separates this green from the rest of his tail.

Ten… His name is Ten, I recall from seeing him thrown aside by Silver and landing on his face. But this is no time to laugh at the girlish screech he gave when she did so.

"FRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIT!" Volcano yells and I look at him. He's staring at the neko in front of him who sighs.

"I'm Citrus, not Fruit you idiot." She mutters. She's newer I guess, I've never seen her before.

"Never look away from your opponent for a moment." Ten says, and I turn back to him only to be met with a kick on his part.

"Never kick too high." I say with a smirk catching his leg and flipping him.

He growls in response, but knows it's hopeless to struggle. A static bolt strikes the ground nearby and I look up, a silver wolf with golden highlights is letting off the electricity.

I recognize her from the legends. Electric. Another wolf, I know whose name is Flare helps Wind pin a three tailed neko. The neko screeches in response, and threatens to bite Wind or Flare's tails if they even dare try to silence the screeches with them.

"And then there were ten." Ten mutters. I nearly step on him in frustration. These nekos aside from Blade have caused me nothing but trouble! I hate them. So much...

They took almost everything I cared about. And I say almost since I still have Ice and the wolves... But still, I don't have my brothers. They burned the clearing clean through, you can still find ashes there. They hurt Volcano and turned almost everyone against Ember. Ember was a good wolf... but I was too in tune to my emotions to realize how much we needed her.

I break myself from my thoughts and motion for Ten to follow me, no funny business.

We line up the ten nekos,

There's Ten in all his green, brown, black and white glory. Citrus, the neko Volcano called Fruit. She has light orange clothing as well as hair, with accents of a light yellowish-green. The green is dotted on her gloves, ears and the bottom half of her tail.

The next one, has brown gloves and green boots. Brown shirt with green sleeves and hair with brown highlights. His ears are the same brown as is the bottom half of his tail. The rest of his tail is green and he has sky blue eyes.

Sky blue... I grit my teeth and the neko stares at me, as if he's afraid. I can make out a few ice burns on his skin, probably Ice, Wind and Rapid that took him down. **(A/N: I need to read, dad threw a book infront of me, and I quite like how it sounds :3 Okay, I'm back. Stopped on the fifth chapter, page 48. I tried to stop at chapter three, but I was a little too immersed.)**

I take a step back, scared that somehow... this little neko comes from my bloodline. His eyes are the same color as Water's, but that could just be a coincidence... It has been before.

The next neko, I know all too well. Sirile. Her attire is a neon purple, accompanied by a magenta-violet color. One of her eyes is sky blue, matching the last neko's and the other is a mint green. A magenta-violet diamond shape is over the mint green eye and the same shape is on her arms and her tail ends in a diamond of the color at the tip as well.

The fifth, a teal-mint and dark teal as her main colors. Her teal mint gloves are torn, as is the skin on her hands. I can clearly see the bite marks, astonished at Grim's violent manner used on the neko. Two tails, I note. One has a teal-mint stripe around the middle and the other is magenta with purple spots. She has a gem on her forehead, purple and magenta like the second tail. She looks like the type that goes for close range fighting, though her sword has clearly been taken from her. Her boots are also mint-teal and they look worn, she's been using them for a long time. Her ears, a nick now clearly visible in the right are dark teal with mint-teal tips.

She's holding hands with the one beside her, a neko with purple-blue and dark blue hair. Purple eyes scan me as I observe her; her tail is purple-blue with dark blue underside and her ears are the same colors, only with dark blue tips and little tufts. The next and third to last neko is a mess of mint, brown and darker green. His eyes are indigo and I notice his tail smoldering slightly, _Lightning..._ I think.

Second to last neko has a flop ear, ginger tipped with cream just like her tail. Her eyes are a milky brown and she has redish-brown streaks in her hair. The final neko, A green color, with blue-indigo eyes. They seem to have a mixed up color scheme of a magenta pink and teal. They have large claw marks across their left arm and I sigh, Grim.

There seems to be no end to his anger...

**A/N: Mer. My masterpeice. *flop* I am done.**

**I need my Heart heroes now. Nepeta, get out the pit of despair. And Taiga, get out the corner.**

**Good day eveyone. Teh Kitcat needs sleep.**

**Till next time, Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	13. Chapter 13

Another Twist Chapter 13: Fix the Broken (Alt: On the River.)

**A/N: Three day weekend, why did no one inform me of this e-e **

**No seriously, I had no idea. I have bad calendar skills .-. Erm, I'm being a music fanatic now….. First Little Talks, then Bring Me to Life, Bangarang, I Need a Doctor and now Evacuate the Dancefloor. e-e I am jumping around the musical waves.**

**Now the original A/N from teh notebook:**

**As of this draft, chapter 12 is bot finished. I jumped ahead a few days on le timeline (RikuCarrot included.) Some elements inspired by my stalker's story telling Ep.2 "The Zaning" You can read some of this ridiculousness in TaigaKStorm's journals on deviantArt e-e He'd probably be much obliged. Yeah, enjoy~**

**Oh yeah, and I'm going to be doodling either A. The Elemental Siblings~ B. Randomness of Color, Rama, Rhythm and adopts I made that haven't been adopted yet. (Aka Starlight Mix, Strike and Castle and Sky) or C. Meh new OCs that are going to be in this story later along.**

**So yeah, enjoy the chapter and sorry it's sorta depressing, I've been depressed e-e**

**Abby's POV**

"Z, we don't have time." I tell my brother, motioning for him to run along the track instead. The boy lets out a sigh before doing as I asked. I follow him closely, but I slow my pace as to not tire him out too soon.

The river can do unbelievable things in weather like this, I'd be replacing rails after this. I sigh, I hate collecting the materials and ransacking the storage. I push it out of my mind, and as I do this, the bridge begins to strain. The current is pushing very close to it now, and I keep slipping whenever a wave of water goes over.

A leap lands me on the more solid area of the bridge, and I call to Z who has since stopped over the danger area. I can hear the creak as the metal twists now, and I cringe.

"Z! Over here now!" I yell, trying my best not to scream. He sighs and I hear something that sounds like cracking wood.

The bridge! My mind races and I'm about to tell him to move faster when they give out. I whimper silently and look over, he's using the rails to hold on. I slowly creep toward him, not wanting to jostle the bridge again.

"Just reach for my hand." I say, creeping ever slightly closer. Z is still, aside from reaching to me. I'm soaked now, the rain having quickly plastered tendrils of my black and pink hair to my skin. It's still pouring, and my tail is soaked through, I look like a wolf that's come out of a river.

This thought brings me to whistle a note meant specifically for my three most loyal pets; K-Dog, Z-Dog and Sammy (Or Sam, but I prefer Sammy!)

K-Dog's grey fur bristles as the rain begins to soak it through, her chocolate brown eyes standing out from her silver and grey fur. I track her by her red collar as she goes, crawling over the rails.

Sam, orange fur shining like a beacon, nimbly scurries over the rails. Z-Dog is trying a different approach, moving slower than the others.

This is when I hear another creak, and then crack as the bridge gives way. K-Dog howls and Sammy screeches, both falling into the river. As for myself, I'm waiting to make contact with the water.

Cold, that's all I feel, the only warmth from my brother's hand. I grip his hand tighter, trying to figure out where my pets are.

A flash of tabby fur at my right, Sam. The cat is swimming toward us. I can't move anymore. A horrified look from the cat is what I see before my vision goes blank.

**Sam's POV**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I nearly let out a gasp before I remember I'm underwater.

K-Dog swims up beside me, and nods. I've always liked this wolf, but now is not the time.

I take it to myself to help Z, as the boy is starting to lose consciousness too. I nip at his hand, and he stares at me. I do my best pleading expression and Z starts to go upward.

The river's widened now, but it's not as deep. I go to help K-Dog when I feel a strange sensation. My collar is caught on a branch. I yowl into the water, but I'm picked up by my scruff by something.

Z-Dog. He's still drier than me… wait, he never fell in. I meow a thanks to the orange collar wearing wolf and he barks in response.

I pad over to Z, who is shivering, we're not far from the bridge, but we're far enough away that the light from the torches has run out and monsters are spawning.

Z seems to sense this and draws his sword before placing a torch down, which I quickly get near. Not close enough to burn my fur of course, but close enough to dry my fur.

I close my eyes for what seems like a moment before K-Dog is nipping at my fur, I open my green eyes to give her a questioning look.

He gaze is a sad one, and I realize that her eyes are duller and the tear tracks down the fur on her face. What could have possibly happened in the time I was resting though that made her so sad?

There's a sudden empty throbbing the corner of my mind, where the soft connection to my master would be. Empty… master…. No…

That's when I hear a rock hit the water with enough force to spray stray droplets on my fur. Z…

The boy picks me up roughly, holding me where he shouldn't, but I don't care. He's not my master. My master is Abby. But…. My master is gone.

**Dylan's POV**

"Now remember, you don't answer without my permission." I say, and my two sisters nod.

"Which ones are dangerous, and which ones should we always let in?" Amy asks, adjusting her glasses.

"Nekos are almost always welcome, while honestly anything else could be potentially dangerous, so you need to ask the questions." I explain, and my ginger haired sister nods.

"How can we be sure they're not lying?" Rosa pipes up, a serious glint in her eyes.

"I'll determine that, so don't worry." I say, offering a smile to the five year old.

"Also, where's Viva?" Rosa asks, looking for our friend.

"I don't kn-" I answer, but Amy interrupts me.

"She said something about scavenging that old house she found in the taiga."

"Didn't the pink haired girl and one of fox hybrids that live there pass through this morning?" I ask, fearing Viva may have miscalculated, as usual.

"Shoot." Amy mutters.

"I'll go get Phoenix." I say, leaving the room.

**Windselian's POV**

"Glacier, can we turn back now? I'm worried about leaving Amiki alone." I say, and Glacier nods. This is the third unsuccessful trip to find her siblings and cousin, and it's starting to get redundant.

"We'll find them… I promise." I say, and she nods, making a noise I can't identify. Then I realize that she's trying to hold back tears. Oh Glacier….

**A/N: It's a little short, but I need to start planning for future chapters, and I'm planning on coming out with the background story to Lantern soon.**

**So yeah, I'm sorry about killing off the very first OC ; - ; Don't hate me.**

**She'll come back eventually e-e Just like most of the other characters that will die. (Some, you know are going to die, but it'll probably be unexpected~ The title is Another Twist for a reason.)**

**Here's a background check on Dylan, Amy, Rosa and Viva.**

**Dylan is the oldest of the four, being four years older than Amy, five years older than Viva and nine years older than Rosa. Dylan is also the planner and strategist of the group, having organized a little team to help stray hybrids. He cares for nekos the most, but is also weirdly fascinated by anything with Magmarian relation.**

**Amy, is also a planner, and logical one at that. She's a nut for trying out new enchants and things like that. Her hair is ginger, unlike Dylan's dark brown and Rosa's creamish brown. She's closer with Viva because of their age, but always makes time to listen to Rosa or the younger hybrids. She favors the more hostile ones over ones like foxes and wolves however.**

**Rosa, the most caring of the siblings and also the youngest, is very shy. She's very logical, and tends to undermine Dylan a ton. She's very adorable and is closer friends with the shyer hybrids, or the more secretive ones. Her hair is a creamish brown with a black streak. **

**Viva, the risk-taker and haphazard planner is the least logical. She's always making mistakes, but she learns from them. She isn't in tune with most of the hybrids, only having managed to get close to Fray (Frayed Design) and Clocker. (Clock Shadow)**

**More on these four next chapter, I'm going to draw some of the hybrids now~**

**Till next time, Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	14. Chapter 14

Another Twist Chapter 14: Tick Tock Clock Shadow's clock…

**A/N: The books Clock Shadow reads are inspired by a book I recently read: The Forbidden Library. Clocker's a Reader everyone! XD**

**The stories of each of the hybrids before the Magmarian war. Clock Shadow has the pleasure of sharing them, next chapter we jump back on track~**

**Give Clock Shadow your attention please! (So sorry for not updating ;n;)**

**Ok.**

**It's been a long while. This chapter is now only going to show one of the hybrid's stories and is going to keep on track. Since I don't want to hold some of this back too long since I start school next week.**

"I'm Clock Shadow, nice to meet you." Clocker smiles, she loves telling stories. "I'll be telling you each of our stories, including my own. Shall we begin?"

Clock Shadow moves toward the first book, a delicate silver one with blue accents. She opens the book and begins to read:

"_Silver Heart was a gift, one that would rarely be cherished. She was raised in a place she'd never forget, a peaceful kingdom, which she loved… Until her world fell apart…"_

**Silver Heart's POV**

"It's morning~" I sing softly to myself, but that's when I remember what happens today. We leave the kingdom of Time. I sigh, I should get busy with cleaning…

My silver hair is tangled, but a few runs of my fingers through it later fixes it and it cascades around me, my bangs hanging slightly in my eyes. I flick my tail in agitation and fix them so I can see, and look over my dress, which is a sky blue and grey.

I sigh, finding my blue sandals and putting them on as well. I best grab my staff too. I open the case and retrieve it, taking a moment to look at it.

At the base is a small golden heart, and the staff part of it is a thin silver pole. At the top is a larger golden holder with a blue heart gem in it. At the very tip is a spike, which I know to be careful with. I nod to myself before leaving the room.

Making my way down the stairs, I notice that most of the torches are gone. I think nothing of it, my parents never liked wasting time or coal. I keep walking until I reach the room where we keep the furnaces, finding my father removing the last one.

"Good morning Silvey." He says, and I giggle at the pet name. He's always called me this and I used to find it rather annoying, but I outgrew that.

"Morning." I respond. "How's the packing going?"

"Fine for me, your mother's just harvesting the garden. Are you going to get your sheets and everything? The Donkeys will hold most of it." He says. I nod.

"I'll be back down in a bit with my stuff," I say, turning and going back upstairs.

When I come back down, my mother hands me a bunch of carrots.

"Go give those to the donkeys, they deserve it." She says, dusting off her hands on her skirt. I nod.

"Anything else I can help with?" I ask.

"Yeah, why don't you go down and get some of the stuff from the cellar." My father says.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit!" I say, walking out the front door and over to the donkey pen.

"Hey there guys." I say, patting one of them on the nose before holding out the carrots. They take them and I'm careful so they don't nip my fingers.

While they eat, I open one of the saddle bags and put in my stuff minus the staff. I'll keep that on me thank you.

Now I have to go to the cellar. I walk around until I see the trap door and I open it and climb down the ladder. It's fairly dark down here, but my blue eyes are equipped with built in night-vision so I have no issue seeing well enough to find what I need.

I open one of the chests, finding it filled with excess wood and some blankets. This will probably be useful I muse. I grab all of it, taking it over to the ladder and transferring it little by little. I finally get it all in the donkeys' bags and I deem my task complete, closing the trap door. What to do now? I shrug to myself and walk off, looking off at the other places.

People have been slowly leaving here, ever since the memory mix happened, and people went missing. It was kind of scary, but I'm alright, aren't I? My tail twitches, and I think there's something behind me, I turn, catching a glimpse of red and brown fur.

I heard about this, it's a puppy. I think nothing of it, knowing the puppy is the castle's new tenant.

"Silver Heart!" I turn toward the call. I guess it's time to go. I pick up my staff, walking back toward the house.

**-Timeskip-**

"This is annoying." I mutter, kicking at the donkey again. Stupid thing ran off, and now I'm lost and it's too dark to see even in the day.

What's that sound? I immediately regret thinking that, when a ravine splits itself right in front of me and I urge the donkey to jump. Which it does at the last second of course and we barely make it. I roll my blue eyes, angry.

Well. This is my life, and I guess I'll have to make the best of it.

**A/N: Yep.**

**I don't really know how this chapter got so long. I wasn't really trying.**

**Also! ****This is something you'll find on my dA in a journal but I'm putting it here too:**

**I'm also going to accept OCs!  
I'll allow you to make Magmarains, and dragons too.  
There will be a Magmarains/Dragons analysis going up in a bit. So I'll add a link to that. (You can find it on dA, just look up History of Magmarains and Dragons.)  
Here's the forms. There are a couple for different species.  
Humanoid/Humans:  
Name: {Self explanatory.}  
Gender: {Again. SE}  
Age: {Age of the character o3o}  
Appearance: {Describe how they look, or link me a reference of them, or both!}  
Personality: {How they act, reasons why. What they like, dislike, etc.}  
Relations: {Friends, Family, etc.}  
Powers: {What kind of powers they have. ::Optional::}**

**Magmarains:**  
**Name: {Self explanatory.}**  
**Gender: {Again. SE}**  
**Faction: {What kind of wolf they are. Respect the rareness level here. I will not take fully Toxic, Spirit or Demonite wolves.}**  
**Age: {Age in human and dog years}**  
**Appearance: {Describe how they look, or link me a reference of them, or both!}**  
**Personality: {How they act, reasons why. What they like, dislike, etc.}**  
**Backstory: {S.E. ::Optional::}**  
**Role: {Like are they a spy, or a scout or just like a rank.}**  
**Are they associated with other wolves in these ways:**  
**Mate:**  
**Partner:**  
**Team:**  
**Siblings:**

**And lastly, Dragons:**  
**Name: {Self explanatory.}**  
**Gender: {Again. SE}**  
**Blood Level: {A blood color from the chart. No Candy Reds please, that's only for Experimental's dragon-girl. I won't take Void either. Only Apple, and some partial Moonlights. Also, respect the rareness chart.}**  
**Age: {Age in human years since all of them have human forms.}**  
**Appearance: {Describe how they look, or link me a reference of them, or both! Also I need both human and dragon forms.}**  
**Personality: {How they act, reasons why. What they like, dislike, etc.}**  
**Relations: {Friends, Family, etc.}**

**So yeah.**  
**Submit as many as you want.**  
**But please make sure to follow the rareness rules and not have them god-powered unless they're a moonlight god which you can ask to make, or you can do partial moonlight dragons.**

**Now.**

**That's done. I'm gonna go off and brainstorm for Clocker's story/next chapter's plot! And work on a subscribers video XD**

**Kitcat signing out, Peace guys (;**


End file.
